Tomura Shigaraki
Shigaraki Tomura '(死柄木弔, ''Shigaraki Tomura) is a villain and one of the main antagonists of the Ultimate Space & Jams Arc. His goal is to kill All Might "The Symbol of Peace". Appearance Shigaraki is a skinny pale man and has numerous hands that cover his upper body and his head. He has messy grey hair. He wears black plain clothes and red sneakers. Personality Shigaraki has a sinister and twisted personality and will do whatever it takes to accomplish his goals, such as killing the Yuuei students to get a chance to kill All Might. Shigaraki may have an adult body but has a childish mindset. He is very arrogant and thinks the world revolves around him while it's not. If things don't go the way he wants them to go, he becomes angry, as he complains about being unfair and may eventually start to cry. Besides his childish behavior, Shigaraki is very smart and analytical, being able to deduce the workings of his opponents' abilities simply by observing them. History Ultimate Space & Jams Arc Shigaraki makes an appearance walking out of a portal with the other villains at the rescue trial training area, having arrived to murder All Might. He is shown to be disappointed that they went through so much trouble to obtain the teacher's curriculum (that would allow them to know where All Might would be) and he isn't there. Shigaraki then wonders if he'll show up if they kill the kids. After seeing Shouta Aizawa in action, he complains that Pro Heroes are such a pain and if they were weak villains, they would have stood no chance against him. Shigaraki decides to contront Shouta himself. He is elbow struck by Shouta, but Shigaraki manages to block it with his hand. He then begins to disintegrate Shouta's elbow and tells him not to bite off more than he can chew. Shigaraki is then punched by Shouta. After a monstrous villain badly beats Shouta, Shigaraki says to the heroes that they should tell the Symbol of Peace that he is wanted by artificial human "Noumu". Black Mist then approaches Shigaraki, prompting him to ask if No. 13 is dead. Black Mist informs him that he incapacitated him, but could not stop one of the students from escaping, much to Shigaraki's frustration. Shigaraki that they would not win if they throw dozens of Pro Heroes at them, realising that it is game over for them, only for now. Shigaraki thinks that the best course of action is to retreat, but then decides that before they retreat, they should lower the Symbol of Peace's pride down. Shigaraki attacks Tsuyu and grabs her face, but his Disintegration Quirk is nullified by Shouta. Izuku tries to punch him, but his attempt to do is blocked by Noumu. Tsuyu manages to get her face away from Shigaraki. Suddenly, All Might arrives. Now that their target, All Might, is there, Shigaraki decides to continue with their mission. Shigaraki order Noumu to attack All Might. Shigaraki comments on Noumu's amazing Impact Absorbtion Quirk, saying to All Might that he needs to do more than punching to harm Noumu. He then evades Eijirou's punch. After seeing that Black Mist is pinned down, Shigaraki orders Noumu to get rid of Katsuki and retrieve Black Mist. After Black Mist is freed, Shigaraki begins to talk about violence; that both Heroes and Villains use violence to protect their respective comrades. He continues to say that the title "Symbol of Peace" is nothing more than an oppressive form of violence, accusing All Might of using the title to create more violence, but All Might calls it rubbish. After All Might defeats Noumu, Shigaraki is shocked and begins to tear up, devastated that Noumu was beaten. Shigaraki begins to panic, now that they have no way to kill All Might. However, Black Mist tells him to calm down, saying to him that Noumu did considerable damage to All Might. Shigaraki regains his composure and decides to finish what Noumu started, rushing with Black Mist to attack All Might who is unable to move. However, he was startled by Izuku's speed as he intervenes his final assault against All Might and thanks to those few seconds, the Pro heroes arrive just in time, forcing Shigaraki and Black Mist to stop attacking, with Shigaraki saying its game over. Shigaraki and Black Mist are sucked into No. 13's Black Hole, with Shigaraki telling the Heroes that although they failed this time, but they will definitely murder All Might next time. However, Black Mist warps himself and Shigaraki back to their hideout at the last second, allowing them to escape from being turned to dust. Shigaraki complains that his body hurts and all their subordinates were eliminated, Noumu was defeated and All Might is still alive, further complaining that everything went wrong. However, a mysterious person speaking on the monitor says that nothing went wrong and that he was simply over optimistic. The mysterious person says that it is too late to mourn and that they should gather a new group hand picked for efficiency, saying that they should take all the time they need. The mysterious person says that Shigaraki is a symbol of importance and that next time he will show the world the horror of his existence. Sports Festival Arc A recuperating Shigaraki was seen watching the Obstacle Race with his computer and he sees that Izuku took first place. Powers and Abilities Quirk '''"Disintegration"- Shigaraki's Quirk allows him to disintegrate whatever he touches. Battles Relationships Noumu Because Noumu doesn't have the ability to think for himself, Shigaraki is the one ordering him around. Trivia *The characters in his name are composed of "死" (shi) for "death", "柄" (gara) for "handle, grip", "木" (ki) for "tree" and "弔" (tomura) meaning "funerals". * Shigaraki speaks in a video game manner. For example "It's a continue", "It's game over", etc. * Shigaraki refers to the hand covering the front of his face as 'father'. The reason behind this has yet to be revealed.Boku no Hero Academia manga; Chapter 18 Site Navigation References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Villain Alliance Member